Soul Songs Shenanigans
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: In a world where if you meet your soul mate you step close to them and the two of you begin singing a duet...there are a lot of hilarious moments, and a lot of awkward moments. This is a collection of those moments. Feel free to send in pairing requests and song suggestions or even both! AU OOC some bashing I suppose, some femslash eventually Crack Pairs to be expected
1. Rubber Snake

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and in a world where when you first meet your soulmates eyes you step towards each other and begin singing a duet…there are some hilarious reactions and some awkward situations. Here's a few. AU OOC Femslash and bashing)**

"What are you doing here Amande?" Galette asked surprised to see her older sister there and earning a shrug from the tall woman.

"I'm one of the best torturers and interrogators." Amande said shrugging the question off easily as she looked towards their prisoners.

The girl she had taken Lola's vivre card from was no different than she had been when she was captured. The male however…

"Amande?" Perospero asked alarmed when he saw his sister step towards the cage and Luffy leaned forward as far as he could without ripping his arms off.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down, into my core. Where I've become so numb, without a soul. My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there, and lead it, back, home." Amande began singing, her voice higher than normal and a bit… haunting for lack of a better way to put it as she stared at Luffy.

"Wake me up!" Luffy said immediately, his voice lower pitched than normal as he stared right back up at her.

"The Soul Song? You're kidding!" Monte-d'Or fell off of the couch he was sitting on in disbelief as he stared at his older sister and the rookie pirate that had attacked their home island.

"Wake me up inside!" Amande didn't seem to even notice her siblings shock.

"There's no faking that." Perospero said his own eyes wide in shock and disbelief over the unlikely if not downright impossible pair.

"I can't wake up!" Luffy noticed nothing else either as he kept staring at Amande who was at the bars now.

"Wake me up inside!"

"Save me!" Luffy's head was as close to the bars as he could get it.

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up!"  
"Bid my blood to run."

"I can't wake up!"

"Before I come undone." By now they were both resting their foreheads against the metal bars separating them as everyone in the room stared at them in shock and disbelief.

"Save me."

"Save me from the nothing I've become!" Amande removed her hat so that she could get closer and reached her arms through the bars to hold Luffy's face in her hands.

"Now that I know what I'm without, you can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real. Bring me to life."

"Wake me up!"

"Wake me up inside."

"I can't wake up!"  
"Wake me up inside."

"Save me!"  
"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up!"  
"Bid my blood to run."  
"I can't wake up!"

"Before I come undone."  
"Save me!"

"Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life."

"I've been living in lie. There's nothing inside."

"Bring me to life." Here Amande leaned in until her face was nearly touching Luffy's through the bars.

"Frozen inside, without your touch. Without your love, darling. Only you are my life. Among the dead!" There was more emotion in Amande's voice than her siblings could ever remember hearing.

"All of this time, I can't believe I couldn't see. Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me!" Luffy was unusually serious as her sang his part.

"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems. Got to open my eyes to everything."

"Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul."

"Don't let me die here." Amande's and Luffy's voice was in near perfect sync.

"There must be something more!"

"Bring, me, to, life."

"Wake me up!"

"Wake me up inside."

"Can't wake up!"

"Wake me up inside."

"Save me!"

"Call my name and save me from the dark."

"Wake me up!"

"Bid my blood to run."

"Can't wake up!"

"Before I come undone."  
"Save me!"

"Save me from the nothing I've become. Bring me to life."

"I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside!"  
"Bring me to life!"

Amande's voice trailed off on the last word as she leaned as close to the bars as she could.

"I'll bring you to life and show you how good it can be." Luffy promised lowly as he leaned in as well.

"After Puddings wedding… it will be ours and…I hope you can bring me to life… so that I can share my life with you." Amande whispered as the two leaned in as much as they could and somehow their lips found meeting ground through the bars.

"Shishishi. That was awesome." Luffy said with a bright grin while Amande gave a soft smile of agreement.

"I need to speak with mama." Amande kissed Luffy again before turning and leaving the room.

"What was that?" Anglies asked looking startled and confused, making a few of them jump since they hadn't known the boy had driven up.

Luffy just laughed as he bounced back to his normal position, his words echoing the room.  
"I just met my pirate queen!"


	2. Butter and Rubber

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Galette?" Amande asked looking at her little sister alarmed when the red head moved away from the orange haired girl they were fighting and over towards the boy with the straw hat. The way she was moving looked kind of familiar. Almost as if…

"Don't tell me…" Amande's eyes widened when she saw the boy ignoring her brothers attacking him and stepped towards Galette instead in the same manner that Galette was walking towards him.

"I was thinkin about you, Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, What we gonna be? Open my eyes.." The straw hat wearing boy sang, and his voice wasn't bad to the ones who could hear it over the fighting.

"It was only just a dream." Galettes voice was a lot better than her partners but it didn't seem as if anyone cared at the moment.

"Shit. Mama's not going to be happy. Cease all attacks!" Amande ordered loudly, causing everyone to pause. Amande was the eldest of the group and the strongest after all, and they all respected their big sister enough to listen to her orders.

"So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back, No one knows. I realize." All of the siblings present gasped when they heard their sister singing, especially when the man they were beating up sang along with her.

"It was only just a dream."

"I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement. Number one spot and now you found you're a replacement. I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby." By now the two of them were standing in front of each other and Luffy was staring down into Galette's eyes since he was a good two inches taller than her.

"Luffy?" The orange haired girl beside Amande asked in disbelief as she stared at her apparent captain.

"Seems he's Galette's soul mate." Amande said keeping a close eye on the orange haired girl but paying even closer attention to her baby sister.

"Now you ain't around, baby I can't think. I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring. Cuz I can still feel it in the air. I see your pretty face run my fingers through your hair." Luffy's hand came up and gently caressed the horns on Galette's head before he ran his fingers through her curly red hair.

"My lover, my life. My baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tied. Cause I knew that it just ain't right." Here Galette pushed herself close to him so that they were only inches apart.

"I was thinkin about you, Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, What we gonna be? Open my eyes, It was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back, No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream." Their singing was in perfect harmony and their voices mashed well.

"When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn. I'm tryin to get my usher over, but I can let it burn. And I just hope you notice you're the only one I yearn for. No wonder I'll be missing when I learn?" Galette had her arms around Luffy's neck by now as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback. Now I'm in the club thinkin all about you baby. Hey, you was so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough. I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone. And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone. But you made a decision that you wanted to move on. Cuz I was wrong."

"They make a curious but kind of cute couple at least." Monte-d'Or said looking at his nearby siblings who nodded dumbly as they watched the new couple sing in harmony again.

"I was thinkin about you, Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, What we gonna be? Open my eyes, It was only just a dream. So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back, No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream." Here they separated just a little bit but still stared at each other.

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything." Most of those watching, including Amande, couldn't help but raise their hand at that lyric as the two seemed to take turns for the next bit.

"Oooohhhhhh. If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.)If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. (If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.) And they're gone and you wish you could give them everything." And now they were chest to chest and forehead to forehead again as they sang, staring into each other's eyes.

"I was thinkin about you, Thinkin about me, Thinkin about us, What we gonna be? Open my eyes, Open my eyes. It was only just a dream. It's just a dream So I travel back. Travel back, I travel back down that road. Down that road. Will you come back, No one knows. no one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream. no no nooo." Here their voices got a bit softer.

"Ooooohhh. It was only just a dream. It was only just a dream. Naaaahh Ohh~"

"Is this a dream?" Galette asked softly as she stared up at Luffy who grinned down at her.

"If it was then the rest of my crew would be here. My name's Luffy." Luffy said making Galette smile shyly up at him.

"I'm Galette." Galette said causing Luffy to grin even wider.

"Good. I was told that I should get my soul mates name before I kissed her. Now that I know your name…" Luffy trailed off as the two of them kissed in the middle of the battlefield for a long moment.

"Ah-hem." Amande interrupted them after they hit the two minute mark, stepping over towards her sister who pulled out of the kiss looking dazed but blushed and even squeaked slightly when she realized that her siblings were staring at her.

Amande approved of the way that Luffy was immediately on alert and had pulled Galette closer to him protectively at the interruption of their moment.

"I hate interrupting you two but we need to get back to mama and report that she has another wedding to plan. Are you going to come along peacefully or not because I'd hate to cut my little sisters soul mate into little pieces?" Amande asked bluntly as she stared down at Luffy.

"Sure I'll come with peacefully on two conditions." Luffy said grinning up at Amande unafraid.

"What are they?" Amande asked narrowing her eyes.

"First…Galette stays right here in my arms." Luffy said making Galette blush while Amande smirked slightly.

"Agreeable. Second?" Amande asked raising an eyebrow.

"Can you let Nami up? She'd be real mad if I walked with you all but she ended up carried or dragged. Nami! Captains Orders! Don't fight them unless they attack you first!" Luffy said, calling his orders to Nami with a serious look on his face.

"Bu-" Nami looked ready to argue for a second before she realized that he used the Captains Orders on her making her sigh.

"Yes Captain." Nami agreed making Amande look at the sibling that had held Nami down after Galette moved away and nod.

As soon as the girl was released she was over beside Luffy and slamming her fist into his head.

"Idiot! Using the Captain card on me!" Nami yelled scowling at Luffy who wasn't phased by her punch but Galette wasn't too happy.

"Ouch." Monte-d'Or winced in sympathy when his sisters' fist met the Cat Burglers face.

"Don't hit my other half!" Galette snarled at the orange haired thief who scowled darkly and moved for her baton, only for Luffy to get in between them to stop them from fighting.

Amande just raised an eyebrow as she let out a trail of smoke, her words earning nods from those nearby who heard her aside from Nami and the newly mated pair at least.

"The possessive instincts are already surfacing? That's a record."


	3. Devils Cook Request

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Ms. All-Sunday, aka Devils Child Nico Robin, had just thrown the cook and sniper from the part of the ship she was on and over the railing onto the bottom deck.

"She's very beauti-" The cook began to say with hearts in his eyes before being cut off when Robin looked at him and their eyes locked.

"If I should stay I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you each step of the way. And I will always love you. I will always love you." Sanji began to sing while Robin jumped down to land on the deck in front of him looking a bit upset while he spat out his cigarette.

"Bitter sweet memories. That is all I am taking with me. Goodbye, please don't you cry. 'Cause we both know I'm not what you need. But I will always love you. I will always love you." Sanji had stood up and moved towards Robin now with a wide grin on his face.

"I hope life."

"I hope life."

"Treats you kind.

"Treats you kind." Now their voices mashed in a beautiful harmony as the crew watched.

"And I hope you have all you dream of."

"I wish you joy." Robin took the lead here, looking sad still but a bit happy as Sanji wrapped his arms around her.

"Wish you joy."  
"And happiness.

"And happiness."

"But above all this I wish you love." They were back to singing in harmony again.

"And I will always love you. I will always love you. Yes, I will always love you. I will always love you."

"You shouldn't love me. I'm a Devils Child." Robin said softly as she stared down into Sanji's eyes earning a smirk from the blond.

"So? The shitty swordsman is a demon, the shitty captain is going to be the Pirate King, and I'm the Kings Cook. I don't care if you're the child of the devil. You're mine." Sanji said softly as he held her and she gave a small weak smile.

"If I am yours and you are mine then the world will try to separate us and kill us both." Robin tried to warn the chef who smirked slightly wider.

"Hey Captain?" Sanji asked making Luffy tilt his head.

"Do you have any problem making the world our enemy?" Sanji asked looking over at his captain who grinned widely.

"Nope! They're going to be our enemies anyways! Besides, she's your other half so that makes her part of the crew! Just point me at anyone who wants to hurt one of my Nakama and I'll bust em up!" Luffy said cheerfully while Robin looked shocked at that.

"See? We're pirates. Everyone wants us to die already so what's the world going to do? No one is taking you from me." Sanji said making Robin's eyes well up with tears a bit but she didn't let them fall.

Robin finally whispered something before she leaned forward and kissed Sanji gently.

"Yeah…I'm yours…and you're mine."


	4. Rubber Juicer Request

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Smoothie?" Compote asked surprised to see the female Sweet Commander freeze for a moment before walking forward past all the fighting.

"Luffy?" Nami asked surprised to see her captain disregarding the plan and moving towards the tall white haired woman.

"Are you kidding me?" Katakuri demanded looking as surprised as he could get as he stared between his sister and the rookie.

"Just shoot for the stars if it feels right. And aim for my heart if you feel like it. Take me away and make it okay. I swear I'll behave." Luffy began singing causing everyone to stop and stare as they realize what had just happened.

"Those two?" Sanji asked gaping slightly.

"This is Big News!" Morgans cried turning his camera to video mode to catch the rest of the song.

"You wanted control so we waited. I put on a show now we're naked. You say I'm a kid my ego is big. I don't give a shit and it goes like this." Luffy grinned up at Smoothie who smiled slightly at the lyrics.

"Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." Luffy began to dance with a grin on his face as he stuck his tongue out briefly, causing Smoothie to actually laugh.

"I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger."

"He's making a fool of himself." Amande said dryly as she stared at the dancing straw hat wearing rookie.

"Luffy _always_ makes a fool of himself." Nami said just as dryly in return, honestly this wasn't even the craziest or dumbest thing her captain had ever done.

"Baby it's hard when you feel like. You're broken and scarred." Here Luffy sobered up some as he put a hand on his chest where his burn scar was.

"Nothing feels right, but when you're with me. I make you believe that I've got the key .Oh, so get in the car we can ride it. Wherever you want get inside it. And you want to steer, but I'm shifting gear." That lyric confused everyone but it seemed to fit with the song and Smoothie was watching amused and laughing a bit as the much smaller boy started dancing again.

"I'll take it from here oh yeah yeah and it goes like this. Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I don't need to try to control you." Luffy was smiling brightly as he danced, elongated his limbs as he did so to make the dance funnier and even stretching his legs out so that he was closer to her size.

"Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." Luffy stopped dancing as Smoothie smiled and began singing as well now.

"You want to know how to make me smile Take control, own me just for the night. But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this." Smoothie said with a secretive wink and smile causing Luffy to grin and nod his head.

"So watch and learn I won't show you twice. Head to toe, ooh baby, rub me right. But if I share my secret you're gonna have to keep it. Nobody else can see this." Smoothie said rubbing her hands down her stomach and legs as she winked at Luffy who grinned even wider.

"And it goes like this. Take me by the tongue and I'll know you. Kiss me 'til you're drunk and I'll show you all the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." Here Luffy grabbed one of her hands and pulled her into a crazy little dance that had her laughing again.

"I don't need to try to control you. Look into my eyes and I'll own you with them moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger. I've got the moves like Jagger." Luffy finished off the song and just stood there holding her for a moment while she stared at him.

"Well? Are you going to kiss me?" Smoothie asked with a smirk and making Luffy grin at her.

"Do you want me to?" Luffy asked right back, instead of answering Smoothie just grabbed Luffy by the back of his head and pulled him into a toe curling heart racing kiss.

"I wonder how that's going to work on their wedding night?" Stussy questioned aloud making a few of the less mature people snicker.

"Honestly I'm more worried for her than I am for him when it comes to that." Nami said as the two pulled away and rest their foreheads together, exchanging matching soft smiles.

"What do you mean?" Amande asked looking at the shorter woman next to her who shrugged.

"Luffy is made of rubber. You should see what his Gear Third can do." Nami said as if it were common knowledge…more than a few of the women present began blushing brightly at that information.

"Gear Third?" Smoothie questioned making Luffy grin at her and nod.

"Wanna see what it does to my hand or foot?" Luffy asked making Smoothie nod.

"So who do I hit with it?" Luffy asked causing everyone to pause before his crew scrambled away from any of the possible targets, dragging along a few of the Charlottes without thinking about it.

"Try me!" Big Mom yelled at Luffy who grinned widely and moved in front of Smoothie almost protectively, biting his thumb.

"Gear Third." Luffy said blowing air into his bones and making everyone's eyes and jaws drop open as his hand grew and grew and grew until his fist was as big if not bigger than Big Mom.

"Gum Gum: Giant Rifle!" Luffy yelled his attack as he slammed his fist into the surprised Yonko who was knocked clear off of her feet and off the roof, thankfully Zeus was there to catch her.

There was pure silence for a moment before several of the taller Charlotte women began cursing in jealousy while Smoothies entire face went bright red.

"I'm definitely going to love that ability." Smoothie said near drooling as she eyed her now back to normal soulmate.

"Big Mom knocked off of her feet in just one punch! This is Big News!"


	5. Request Flamingo Monkey

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Young Master?" Jora asked surprised when her boss and master suddenly stopped mid-sentence and began walking.

"Luffy?" Zoro asked alarmed as Luffy walked forward as well.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'll be the one, if you want me to. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." Doflamingo started to sing as he stared down at the much shorter boy.

"And I am feeling so small. It was over my head. I know nothing at all. And I will stumble and fall." Luffy sang that part in harmony with the much taller man as he stared back up at Doflamingo.

"What? The Soul song?" Pica asked and it said something about how surprised and shocked everyone was that no one even cracked a smile at his voice.

"I'm still learning to love. Just starting to crawl. Say something, I'm giving up on you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. Anywhere, I would've followed you. Say something, I'm giving up on you." Their voices mashed together perfectly before, much to his subordinates shock and horror, Doflamingo kneeled down to be closer to Luffy's eye level for the next shared lyric.

"And I will swallow my pride. You're the one that I love. And I'm saying goodbye." Here Doflamingo moved as if to leave, only for Luffy's rubbery arms to shoot out and wrap around him to keep him in place.

"Say something, I'm giving up on you. And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you. And anywhere, I would have followed you. Oh, oh, oh, oh say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something, I'm giving up on you. Say something."

"If I had known…back at the War…I would have helped you." Doflamingo said softly as he stared down at the smaller boy hanging onto him with an unreadable expression.

"Young master get off of your knees! You're a king!" Diamante called making Doflamingo look down for a second before glancing back at his crew.

"It's the only way I'll be close enough to kiss my soon to be fellow king and future husband." Doflamingo said shrugging slightly before Luffy grinned up at him and kissed him on the lips hard.

"I'm not the king yet but don't worry! I'll be the pirate King soon that way we're both kings!" Luffy said with one of his signature laughs while Doflamingo stood up, watching as his tiny mate simply was happy to be pulled along for the ride.

"Yeah…you'll be the pirate king." Doflamingo said smiling down at the straw hat wearing boy in wonder.

"This makes him one of our masters now doesn't it?" Delinger asked tugging on Jora's dress and earning a sort of half shrug from the tall woman.

"This could only happen to Luffy." Usopp said with a sigh while the Barto club were fangirling over how 'manly and divine' the Future Pirate King was.

"I wonder how the others will react to this?" Zoro wondered aloud earning a giggle from Robin.

"Maybe they'll have heart attacks."


	6. Request Meat Pudding

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Everything was going according to the Charlotte's plans. The Germa were about to be killed, their technology about to become part of the Charlotte empire, and their mother was enjoying herself immensely despite the cake being ruined. That was around the time things went wrong so fast not even Katakuri could have predicted it.

"Death surrounds. My heartbeat's slowing down. I won't take this world's abuse. I won't give up or refuse. This is how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen. When everything you love is leaving. You hold on to what you believe in." Everyone looked around for who the new soulmated pair was only to pause at seeing StrawHat being the one singing with a voice that made the more… musically inclined Charlottes cringe.

"The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye. And then I heard you flatline!" To everyone's shock it was Pudding singing that with her three eyes on display and still in her wedding dress with the gun held loosely in one hand.

"No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes). No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight." Their voices mashed pretty well as the sang together, Luffy grinning widely while Pudding was in tears.

"Break their hold. Cause I won't be controlled. They can't keep their chains on me. When the truth has set me free! This is how it feels when you take your life back. This is how it feels when you finally fight back. When life pushes me I push harder. What doesn't kill me makes me stronger!" Luffy sang as he reached out and grabbed Pudding's free hand, pulling her close protectively.

"The last thing I heard is you whispering goodbye. And then I heard you flatline!" Pudding went with the pull and found herself pulled to his chest where she felt so very safe.

"No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes!). No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight." They sang together again as their foreheads rested together.

"Don't you give up on me. You're everything I need." This was said with such an honest smile on Luffy's face that quite a few of the women cooed or swooned slightly.

"This is how it feels when you take your life back. This is how it feels when you fight back! No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta stand and fight forever (don't close your eyes)! No, not gonna die tonight. We've gotta fight for us together. No, we're not gonna die tonight." They sang happily as Pudding had tears falling from all three eyes.

"No, we're not gonna die tonight. Not gonna die. (Not gonna die). Not gonna die. (Not gonna die). Not gonna die tonight!"

"Hi. My name is Luffy." Luffy said smiling as he rested his forehead against hers, careful of her third eye.

"I'm Pudding. Should I close it? This hideous third eye?" Pudding asked insecurely as she stared back up at him.

"Why would you want to do that? I think it's cool!" Luffy said with an open and honest grin, causing Pudding to tear up further.

"Baka…everyone else, even some of my siblings, thinks it makes me a monster. I'm supposed to hide it until I can read the poneglyphs with it." Pudding said confused and timid as she said that.

"They're idiots then. It doesn't make you a monster, it just makes you cooler than them! Just point out anyone who made you cry and I'll take care of it." Luffy said with a bright smile to her that turned dangerous when he glanced up at the others.

"Baka! You can't just say things like that!" Pudding said blushing brightly and looking like she was angry and pouting at the same time.

"Why not? You're my Nakama now. _No one_ makes my Nakama cry and gets away with it." Luffy said completely serious and making Nami step over and pat Pudding on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Better get used to it. This idiot will drag you into the most dangerous and wacky adventures without a thought as to the consequences… but if someone tries something against who he deems as his… he'll stop at nothing to protect his own and end the threat." Nami said making Pudding look at her and again look surprised that the girl wasn't bothered by her third eye.

"Yeah remember Enies Lobby when they tried to take Robin just because of those rocks she can read? Those marines really should have known that we'd have saved her, and that Luffy didn't care what shooting down the flag would mean." Chopper said with a giggle.

"Of course the shitty rubber idiot turns out to be soulmates with the girl I'm engaged to. At least she's in good hands." Sanji said lighting a cigarette and looking just about done with everything.

"Yohohoho! I believe Captain-san still needs to kiss his bride!" Brook called from somewhere in the background, making Pudding turn bright red.

"Can I kiss you?" Luffy asked surprising most of those around them with the fact that he actually asked. Most soul mate pairs kissed immediately after the song.

"I'd like that." Pudding said with a shy smile and he quickly claimed her lips with his own.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." Amande quipped earning snorts from a few of her siblings… everyone else just cheered.

Bege was confused at how they went from fighting to kill an Emperor… to his ally ending up marrying the girl his cook was engaged to… what was worst for his sanity?

The fact that it seemed like everyone forgot that they were fighting as they congratulated and celebrated the new couple.

What the hell was up with Straw Hat screwing up everything?


	7. request Apples of Darkness

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Edward D. Teach, soon to be known as Blackbeard, was caught sneaking around one of Big Mom's islands and was brought before the Queen and several of her children. Most of them were boring and didn't really catch his eye but…that one woman immediately to Big Mom's left?

"Compote-nee?" The tall snake-neck woman with the famous sword asked looking at the woman wearing the fruit bowl as she stepped towards Teach who moved towards her despite the chains on his body.

"You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you? What if I find somebody else and I don't need you? What if this goes south, what if I mess you up? You say what if I break your heart in two then what?" Teach began to sing his voice low as he stared straight at the blueish haired woman who was staring back at him.

"Release his chains!" The man with the long tongue and the candy powers ordered immediately.

"Well I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast. Before you make your mind up I gotta ask." Here Teach paused a bit as his chains came undone and when he sang again, the blue haired woman sang with him.

"What if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if this is it, what if it's meant to be? What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game? What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in? And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss.  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name? What if I loved all these what ifs away?" The two sang in harmony as they stepped closer together, their eyes remaining locked.

"What if the sky falls (sky falls) or the sun stops burnin'? We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin'. Or I could kiss you?" Here the blue haired woman, Compote according to the snake neck, was right in front of him with a smile on her face.

"You should kiss me."

"What if you liked it?"

"Bet I'd like it."

"Well we ain't never gonna know unless we try it." Here Teach reached forward and pulled his mate close so that they were just a few inches away from kissing.

"What if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if this is it, what if it's meant to be? What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game? What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in? And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss? What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name? What if I loved all these what ifs away?" Here Teach looked at her.

"Awe yeah. C'mon! You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you? What if I find somebody else and I don't need you? Damn." Then they were smiling and in harmony again.

"What if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if this is it, what if it's meant to be? What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game? What if I just pulled you close, what if I leaned in? And the stars line up and it's our last first kiss!  
What if one of these days baby I'd go and change your name? What if I loved all these what ifs away?" Here Teach pressed his forehead to hers as they nearly whispered the last few lines.

"Away."

"Away."

"What if?"

As soon as the song was finished Compote threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss.

"Mamamamama. Looks like I have a wedding to plan." Big Mom said laughing slightly at the turn of events although she did look a little put out.

"We should hold off on it a little while." Teach said as he pulled away from the woman who smiled happily and buried her face in his shoulder.

"If Whitebeard hears that one of his 'sons' is getting married he'll move heaven, earth, and hell to be there for it. Give me…six months." Teach said when his mates siblings looked pissed.

The grin on Teach's face was downright cruel.

"In six months not only will the last living relative of Gol. D. Roger be dead…but so will Old Man Whitebeard himself. Consider that a wedding present of sorts." Teach said with a nasty smile while everyone was silent for a moment.

"Do you really think you can pull it off?" The candy man asked in disbelief as he looked at his sisters mate.

"With what I'm planning…not only will Whitebeard and the Pirate Prince be dead, but so will quite a few of Whitebeards allies and even a good many Marines." Teach said completely serious and looking forward to the massacre that he was going to orchestrate.

All was silent for a moment before…

"MAMAMAMAMA! I like this one!"


	8. Rubber Poisoned Butter semi-request

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Everything was going to hell for the Charlottes, their mother was in a daze, the wedding was ruined, their prisoners were freed by StrawHat...there was no way this day could get worse for them.

"All I see is, shattered pieces. I can't keep it, hidden like a secret." And of course that idiot StrawHat had just met his soulmate and with their luck it was one of their sisters!

"I can't look away." Oh it was just the female Vinsmoke, poison pink Reiju.

"At least it's not one of our sisters." Perospero said and that was when he noticed Galette stepping towards the two as well.

"From all this pain, in the world we've made!" All three of them sang that line, causing jaws to drop open. No one even heard Morgans 'Big News' cry as they stared at the small group.

"A triad? The chances of that are…are…" Monte-d'Or was gaping at one of his favorite siblings in disbelief as she stepped towards the other two.

"Fifty million to one." Amande finished, her cigarette having fallen from her lips.

"Every day you need, a bulletproof vest. To save yourself, from what you could never guess." Luffy sang with a grin on his face as he stared at the two women who were staring back at him.

"What were the odds that they would make eye-contact with him and each other within the five minute time frame needed?" Smoothie asked in disbelief.

"Considering we were all fighting…it's no surprise that they looked at him or each other within a short time frame. He seems to be leading the charge…and the two of them were about to start hitting each other a minute ago." Compote said earning a few reluctant nods of understanding from the others at that.

"Am I safe today?" Galette had this line.

"When I step outside, in the wars we wage?" Here the three of them were finally close enough to touch each other, all of them reaching out to hold each others hands.

"Our future's here and now. Here comes the countdown! Sound it off, this is our call. Rise and Revolution! It's our time to change it all! Rise and Revolution! Unite, and Fight! To make a better life." Luffy had those lines alone as he pulled the two women to his chest protectively, smiling brightly at them.

"Of _course_ the son of the Revolutionary Dragon would sing about revolution." Oven said dryly.

"Everybody, one for all. Sound off, this is the call. Tonight, We Rise, Rise. Tonight, We Rise, Rise. Tonight, We Rise!" Both women joined in on this line as they smiled happily, holding him and each other.

"Like a hand grenade, thrown in a hurricane. Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame." Luffy alone sang that line. 

"Yesterday is gone." That one was Poison Pink again.

"Faster than the blast of a car bomb!" And there was all three of them.

"The hell is a car bomb?" Daifuku asked his siblings confused.

"It's a Soul Song, for a triad no less. Some parts aren't going to make sense to us." Amande said with a shrug, earning nods from the others. That was true, each soul song was unique and special and most of the time those who witness them didn't understand part of the song.

"And when the scars heal, the pain passes. As hope burns, we rise from the ashes." Here Luffy held the two tighter almost protectively.

"Darkness fades away." Another line for Galette.

"And the light shines on a brave new day!" All three.

"Our future's here and now. Here comes the countdown! Sound it off, this is our call. Rise and Revolution. It's our time to change it all. Rise and Revolution. Unite, and Fight. To make a better life. Everybody, one for all. Sound off, this is the call." Luffy seemed to be singing the majority of the song.

"Tonight, we Rise, Rise. Tonight, we Rise, Rise. Tonight, we Rise." That was all three for a moment.

"In a world gone mad (in a voice so sad)." Luffy and Poison Pink.

"Sometimes it's crazy (crazy)." Luffy and Galette.

"To fight for what you believe." That was all three.

"But you can't give up (no)." Luffy and Poison Pink again.

"If you want to keep what you love (keep what you love)." That was Luffy and Galette as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

"Keep what you love (keep what you love)." Luffy and Poison Pink as he kissed her forehead now.

"Keep what you love. Never give up, no!" Luffy nearly shouted that line as they both kissed his cheek.

"Rise. rise and revolution. Rise. rise and revolution. Everybody one for all. Sound off, this is the call! Rise, like we're alive. Tonight, we rise! Rise! Make a better life. Tonight, we rise! Rise." The three sang as they rested their foreheads against each other.

They nearly whispered the last lines.

"Rise, rise and revolution. Rise, rise. Rise and revolution  
Rise."

"I'm Luffy." Luffy introduced himself with a grin as he stared at the two.

"Galette." The horned red head said first as she smiled back.

"Reiju." That was Poison Pink as she smiled almost shyly in return.

"Now that I know your names…can I kiss you?" Luffy asked looking between the two girls who both nodded their heads.

While Luffy kissed Galette's lips, Reiju was pressing kisses to both of their cheeks and when Luffy kissed Reiju's lips Galette kissed them both on the cheeks as well.

More than a few men catcalled or wolf whistled when the two women kissed each other though.

Well they did until an invisible but powerful pressure knocked them all out cold with some foam around their mouths.

"Mine." Luffy growled his eyes narrowed and dark as he glared at the ones who had been catcalling at _his_ women.

"He's a conqueror?!" Pudding asked gasping from where she had been knocked back by the force of the Haki, along with most of her siblings. Quite a few of the siblings even passed out as well, which really surprised them all since they were so used to their mothers Haki.

"His Haki is stronger than mama's." Perospero whispered in disbelief as he stared at the unassuming gangly captain.

"Quite the possessive one aren't you?" Galette asked with a grin as she and Reiju separated and smiled at their male mate.

"You're mine and each other's. They aren't allowed to have either of you." Luffy said as if it were an indisputable fact.

"Hehe. Well I'm not quite sure about Lette-chan here…but a possessive…protective…and strong man really…gets me going." Reiju said seductively licking her lips and causing Luffy to look at her confused.

"Going where?" Luffy asked earning face-palms from his crew while Galette snorted at the look on Reiju's face.

"Back to your bed so we can finish bonding. You're so cute and clueless…we're going to have _fun_ showing you what we mean." Galette said with a wicked chuckle as she licked her lips as well.

"Well as long as you have fun then it's alright. Sorry I don't already know but you'll get to have fun teaching me so that's good right?" Luffy asked with a bright innocent smile, causing his two women to grin and giggle deviously.

"He's completely clueless." Amande said amused at how naïve her sisters male mate was.

"So innocent and pure…they're going to have fun tainting him." Compote said with a wicked grin of her own at how much fun her sister was sure to have 'teaching' her male mate about different things.

"They're New World women, and Galette's one of ours of course they are. Remember Mama's lessons from when we were little on what to do with men?" Amande asked her older sister with a smirk and earning a snicker from the older woman.

"Vividly. Of course after Bru-chan was born me and you had to take over teaching the younger ones when we had the spare time. Galette always did seem eager to find her mate and try out some of the ideas." Compote said earning a small cackle from Amande.

"Neither of them know what they're in for with her! She has the horns and tail for a reason!" Amande said with a cackle, and even as she said that she could see her sisters tail come up and caress Reiju's face.

Oh those two were in for the nights of their lives with the red haired Charlotte.

After all…Galette's a _Charlotte_ and Charlotte women were well known for their stamina and eagerness in certain _areas_.

They took after their mother after all.


	9. Soul of Rubber

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Luffy had just burst from the cake and yelled out in reply to Big Mom asking where he was and who the real one was. Luffy turned as if to lunge at Big Mom only for her to stop shouting and him to pause so fast that he stumbled over himself and rolled most of the way to her.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Katakuri screamed in disbelief, causing all of his siblings to jump and stare at him in shock.

"Brother Katakuri? What's-" Smoothie was cut off when Luffy stood up and began to sing.

"Ladies up in here tonight. No fighting, no fighting. We got the refugees up in here. No fighting, no fighting. Shakira, Shakira." All the jaws dropped open as they stared at the straw hat boy while the pounds and years seemed to begin to melt off of their mothers body.  
"You're kidding me?!" More than a few of the siblings cried out in shock while Morgans turned his snail to record and pointed it at the developing show.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man wants to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa. Shakira, Shakira." No one understood the lyrics but Big Mom looked younger and thinner than she had in years, ever since her first children were born.

"Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body." Luffy grinned widely as Big Mom began to sing, biting his thumb and then expanding until he was roughly her size much to everyone but his crew's disbelief and shock.

"And I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection." The two began to dance and more than a few of the siblings looked horrified at how their mother was dancing with a man young enough to be her grandson, even if she didn't even look old enough to have kids at the moment.

"Looks like the theories on Soul Songs and bonds reversing aging in some serious cases is true." Stussy said greatly amused at the whole show and just exactly how pale and/or red the Charlotte siblings were turning as their mother danced with the man they had been trying to kill for the last several days.

"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving. And it's driving me crazy. And I didn't have the slightest idea. Until I saw you dancing. And when you walk up on the dance floor. Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl. And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it. So you can keep on shaking it." And to her children's embarrassment and horror and disbelief their mother was shaking it and dancing with the straw hat wearing captain happily.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man want to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa. Shakira, Shakira." While no one knew what exactly the words meant, it was making a few women swoon at hearing the other language roll off of his tongue so easily. Big Mom obviously seemed to like it by the light dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"Oh baby when you talk like that. You make a woman go mad. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body. And I'm on tonight. You know my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel you boy. Come on lets go, real slow. Don't you see baby asi es perfecto." And with the way she winked at him and licked her lips a bit as she stared at him she sure felt something alright.

"Damnitt mama." Galette said screwing her eyes shut to try and block out the sight and thought of what her mother was doing with the boy that was younger than _she_ was.

"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel its right. All the attraction, the tension. Don't you see baby, this is perfection."

"Shakira, Shakira." Luffy piped up as he danced with her with a grin, not seeming to mind the way the dress barely hung onto one shoulder and was actually way too big on the pink haired woman now.

"Oh boy, I can see your body moving. Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing. But you seem to have a plan. My will and self restraint."

"What self-restraint? She's nearly humping him in front of everyone!" Daifuku asked only for his older brothers to all slap him upside the head.

"Damnitt Dai that's mama. I don't need those thoughts or images in my head!" Perospero was the one to say screwing his own eyes shut.

"Have come to fail now, fail now. See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know. That's a bit too hard to explain."

"Baila en la calle de noche. Baila en la calle de día." The strange words seemed to roll right off of Luffy's tongue.

"Baila en la calle de noche. Baila en la calle de día." Here they sung in harmony, their voices mashing incredibly well actually.

"I never really knew that she could dance like this. She makes a man want to speak Spanish. Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa. Shakira, Shakira." Luffy was alone on that and the way his tongue rolled over the words had Big Mom blushing a bit brighter as she eyed him appreciatively.

"Oh baby when you talk like that. You know you got me hypnotized. So be wise and keep on. Reading the signs of my body." Big Mom pushed back from him a bit to dance while he watched amazed, all of her children buried their faces in their hands in embarrassment.

"Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia." Luffy seemed to really like the way she was dancing around as his eyes stayed glued to her.

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!" Big Mom near ordered as she got closer to him again.

"Mira en Barranquilla se baila así." Luffy repeated obediently before grabbing her hand and pulled her towards him, taking her off guard.

"Yeah. She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country. I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty. I need a whole club dizzy."

"Why the CIA wanna watch us?" Big Mom joined him for that line alone.

"The hell is a CIA?" Compote asked earning shrugs from the ones near her.

"At this rate I don't want to know. I need a hard drink right now as it is." Amande said earning nods from the others.

"Colombians and Haitians. I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction. No more do we snatch ropes. Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats." Luffy finished that up as Big Mom pressed close to him with a saucy grin on her face.

"I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie. And I'm starting to feel you boy. Come on let's go, real slow. Baby, like this is perfecto."

"With what she's been doing I bet she can feel him." Du Feld said with a snicker, earning three punches from the Charlottes closest to him. Regressing in age or not, that was still their _mother_ he was talking about.

"Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie. And I am starting to feel its right. The attraction, the tension. Baby, like this is perfection." The two of them leaned their foreheads together as Luffy nearly whispered the last four words of the song.

"No fighting. No fighting."

"You know I never expected this when you first claimed that you were going to kick my ass and make Fishman Island your territory." Big Mom said smiling at Luffy who grinned back at her.

"Neither did I but I'm not complaining." Luffy said shrugging easily.

"Oh? Even if I'm old enough to be your grandmother and the fact that I have 85 kids?" Big Mom asked raising an eyebrow at that and making Luffy just give her a look as if she were stupid.

"I don't care how old you are. You're mine. Besides…I love kids so I don't mind that." Luffy said with a grin on his face while Big Mom blushed a bit but sighed happily.

"Should someone remind them that most of her kids are old enough to be _his parents?_ " Cinnamon asked looking at her siblings who just shrugged helplessly. They knew what it was like when their mama had an idea in her head or was determined about something…and this is her _soulmate_. There was no way she was letting him go.

"So you're going to set sail with us? Join my crew and become my Pirate Queen?" Luffy asked with a bright grin on his face and making Big Mom pause for a second before her own smile dimmed a bit.

"But what about my children and grandchildren?" Big Mom asked making Luffy look out towards the harbor for a second.

"There's plenty of boats for everyone so they can come too!" Luffy said nodding as if that solved everything.

"But I'm the queen of these islands. I can't just abandon my subjects who need me for protection." Big Mom said glancing out towards where several of her other islands could be seen not too far away actually.

"Hmm…Oh I know! There was that lizard guy whose ship was an island that moved! I'm sure if he could do that then Franky could fix something better up so we can take the islands with us! That way you wouldn't have to leave them and we could all help protect the civvies." Luffy said with a bright grin as he recalled that shadow guy.

"Lizard?" Big Mom asked looking curious about the lizard with an island for a ship.

"Yeah some tall guy who kept stealing peoples shadows until I beat him up. Doesn't he know that people need those? Jerk." Luffy said making his present crewmates slam their palms into their foreheads aside from Brook.

"Ah Gecko as in the lizards sounds like Gekko as in Gekko Moriah. That makes sense." Brook said nodding his head and earning flat looks from the rest of the crew.

"You really think you can take our islands with us?" Big Mom asked causing Luffy to grin.

"I don't see why not! Lizard man was an idiot and he got it to work, Franky's the best shipwright ever so he can do it no sweat if you give him enough time! Oi Nami! When we get to Wano we need to get Franky and the others to come back here with us to do that before we go anywhere else! Robin's really smart so maybe she can help Franky figure it out faster." Luffy said twisting his head to look at his sighing orange haired navigator.

"Aye Captain. Understood." Nami said with a sigh before giving the Charlottes a look of pity.

"Congrats. The densest most stubborn and selfish idiot just became your dad. Good luck, trust me you'll need it." Nami said causing the Charlottes to look at her in confusion and disbelief and a bit of shock because _holy shit someone old enough to be most of theirs son just became their new step-dad and he wasn't going to leave them anytime soon._

"I _really_ need one of the strongest drinks we have." Amande said earning noises of agreement from her siblings.

"I need the brain bleach! My eyes!" Monte-d'Or cried covering his eyes and when his siblings whirled around to see why most of them either face-palmed at his theatrics or agreed with the sentiment.

They did not need nor _want_ to see their mother, no matter how young she was now, making out with the raven haired rubber boy.


	10. Rubber Mochi Request

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Katakuri had just caught Luffy and stopped him from attacking Mother Caramel's portrait when things began to get strange and kind of terrifying for the rest of the Charlottes.

"Don't call it a comeback. I've been here for years. I'm rocking my peers. Puttin' suckers in fear. Makin' the tears rain down like a monsoon. Listen to the bass go boom. Explosions, overpowerin'. Over the competition I'm towerin'."

"Oh you _must_ be screwing with me." Big Mom said her eyebrow twitching as her strongest son released Straw Hat, walking towards the much smaller boy and singing. He was also getting younger but it was hard to tell unless you knew what he looked like when he was younger. 

"Wrecking shop when I write these lyrics. That'll make you call the cops. Don't you dare stare, you better move. Don't ever compare. Me to the rest that'll all get sliced and diced. Competition's payin' the price. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out." Katakuri sang making his siblings snicker a bit.

"Well at least the song is fitting." Compote said amused as she stared at her younger brother who was approaching the tiny by comparison rubber boy.

"Don't you call this a regular jam. I'm gonna rock this land. I'm gonna take this itty-bitty world by storm. And I'm just gettin' warm. Just like Muhammed Ali. They called him Cassius. Watch me bash this beat like a skull. That you know I've beef with. Why do you riff with me? The maniac psycho. And when I pull out my jammy get ready. Cause I might go Blaw! How you like me now? The ripper will not allow. You to get with Mr. Swift or Rift, Listen to my gears shift. I'm blasting, I'm blasting. Kinda like shaft, so you can say I'm shafting. Oh, English filled my mind, and I came up with a funky rhyme" That was Luffy's part making a few of the siblings roll their eyes while Sanji and Nami both had their heads buried in their hands.

Mainly because Brook was playing guitar in the background.

"I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out." Katakuri sang his part with a look of worry in his eyes.

"Shadow boxing when I heard you on the radio, UH  
I just don't know. What made you forget that I was raw? But now I gotta new tour. I'm going insane. Startin' the hurricane. Releasin' pain. Lettin' you know. You can't gain or maintain. Unless you say my name. Rippin'. Killin'. Diggin' and drillin' a hole. Pass the Old Gold. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out  
Mama said knock you out." Katakuri was staring down at Luffy now.

"Shotgun blasts are heard. When I rip and kill at will. The man of the hour, tower of power. I'll devour. I'm gonna tie you up and let you understand. That I'm not your average man. When I gotta jammy in my hand. Damn! Oh! Listen to the way I slay Your crew. Damage. Damage. Destruction, terror, and mayhem. Pass me a sissy so sucker I'll slay him. Farmers (what). Farmers (what). I'm ready (we're ready). I think I'm gonna bomb a town. Get down. Don't you never, ever. Pull my lever. Cause I explode. And my nine is easy to load. I gotta thank God. 'Cause he gave me the strength to rock Hard." Luffy was grinning brightly up at the much bigger man.

"I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out. I'm gonna knock you out. Mama said knock you out." Katakuri finished up the last verses and then just stared down at Luffy.

"Well are you going to move your scarf? I can't kiss you with it up." Luffy asked stretching his legs so that he was just as tall as Katakuri who hesitated for a moment before reaching up and pulling the scarf down to reveal his sharp teeth and torn mouth.

Most of the younger siblings recoiled in horror or disgust but Luffy didn't look bothered.

"Your teeth…" Luffy stared wide eyed making Katakuri flinch back before Luffy lunged forward in his unstretched form and wrapped his arms around Katakuri's neck. The older members of the family all tensed, waiting on the negative reaction and planning on how to best hurt the boy without hurting their brother.

"They're so cool! I wish I had teeth like those!" Luffy said with stars in his eyes as he stared at Katakuri who froze, staring down at the much smaller boy in open shock and a bit of awe.

"They…don't frighten you?" Katakuri asked earning a shake of the head from his small mate.

"Nope! I met someone else who has sharp teeth too and Barty's is really nice. Weird but nice! I think they're really cool!" Luffy said beaming and making Katakuri stare at him in open awe while his siblings that already knew about his teeth smiled at seeing that his mate wasn't bothered.

The grin that broke out on Katakuri's face made his siblings year, although they could have done without seeing him kiss his tiny mate with all the emotion he could.

More than a few of them snorted when the skeleton began playing a soft lovely melody on his guitar however.


	11. Frozen Rubber Witch

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was the War of Marineford and everyone was trying to save Ace from execution. Luffy had just ran past several pirates and taken down several marines before he stopped in his tracks with his eyes locked onto someone in particular.

"Luffy?" Ivankov asked staring at the suddenly silent rubber boy who was staring wide eyed at someone.

"What's wrong with him?" Marco asked immediately landing beside the revolutionary to check on the boy that seemed to have impressed Pops.

"Party Rock! Yeah. Wooo! Let's go!" Luffy suddenly began singing causing everyone near them to turn towards him in shock and disbelief, even the marines.

"Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time yeah. And we gon' make you lose your mind woo. Everybody just have a good time clap." Most of those near Luffy couldn't help but to clap even though his eyes remained locked on the person he was walking towards.

"The soul song?" More than a few nearby people gasped out while the sound of singing caused most of the fighting to stop as everyone looked to see who the new couple was.

"Luffy? You're not allowed to have a soul mate damnitt! You're supposed to stay my cute and pure crybaby brother!" Ace was pissed at how his little brother began singing in a surprisingly deep voice.

"Party rock is in the house tonight oh. Everybody just have a good time. I can feel it baby. And we gon' make you lose your mind yeah. We just wanna see you. Shake that!"

"He does remember that we're in a war doesn't he?" Marco asked amused when the boy began to dance, causing some laughter from those watching including Garp and Whitebeard.

"Who's dumb enough to attack anyone in the middle of a soul song?" Haruta asked giggling as the boy danced like a fool.

"In the club, party rock. Looking for your girl? She on my jock."

"I think he just pissed off everyone here that has a girlfriend or wife with that line." Jizo said grinning slightly. Ace's kid brother was a riot.

"Non-stop when we in the spot. Booty moving weight like she on the block. Where the drank? I gots to know. Tight jeans, tattoo, 'cause I'm rock and roll. Half-black, half-white, domino. Gainin' money, Oprah, dough." Luffy began running towards his mate who was grinning widely as she walked towards him from what seemed like the other side of the battlefield. Honestly how had the two made eye-contact? 

"Yo! I'm running through these hoes like Drano." The marines looked less than pleased with that line from the rubber boy while the pirates were cracking up.

"I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo, we party rock!Yeah, that's the crew that I'm repping. On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey. Party rock is in the house tonight (woo). Everybody just have a good time (yeah). And we gon' make you lose your mind. Everybody just have a good time (let's go). Party rock is in the house tonight. Everybody just have a good time (I can feel it baby). And we gon' make you lose your mind. We just wanna see you. Shake that!"

"Guys…is it just me or is that Whitey he's running towards? Well dancing really but…" Izo trailed off as his sharp eyes caught the distinctive purple-blue hair of their Sister, the only female pirate captain to truly gain Whitebeards respect.

"Every day I'm shufflin'. Shufflin', shufflin'."

"Why did Ace never tell us his brother was this awesome?" The Decalvin brothers were just a few of those grinning and dancing to the lyrics that Luffy was singing as he dashed towards his soul-mate.

"Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash. We get money don't be mad, now stop!" Everyone froze for a second.

"Hatin' is bad. One more shot for us another round! Please fill up my cup don't mess around! We just wanna see you shake it now! Now you wanna be you're naked now!"

"How did he turn a war into a party?" Atmos wondered in disbelief as he saw quite a few marines dancing along as well. Sengoku looked less than pleased.

"Get up get down put your hands up to the sound. Get up get down put your hands up to the sound. Get up get down put your hands up to the sound. Put your hands up to the sound. Put your hands up to the sound." By now Whitey and Luffy had reached each other and they both had wide grins on their faces as they stared at each other. 

"Get up, get up, get up, get up. Get up, get up, get up, get up, Get up, put your hands up to the sound, to the sound. Put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up, put your hands up." Whitey's hands began to reach up, but Luffy grabbed them and held her hands. Most anyone else would begin to freeze from the inside out or cry out in shock at how cold Whitey's body was but Luffy didn't seem to care as he and Whitey began to sing together. One overlapping the other usually but still together.

"Party rock is in the house tonight (woo). Everybody just have a good time (put your hands up) (yeah). And we gon' make you lose your mind (put your hands up). Everybody just have a good good good time. Oh oh (put your hands up). Oh oh (I can feel it babe). Oh oh (put your hands up). Oh oh (put your hands up)."

Here Luffy startled Whitey by pulling her close and beginning to dance with her. Neither one of them noticed Akainu proving why it was _not_ a good idea to try and attack a soul-mated pair that was still singing. The marines looked horrified and even some of the pirates looked sick as his magma burned Akainu for the first time, burning him alive.

"Shake that. Every day I'm shufflin'. Put your put your. Put your put your (yeah). Put your put your (ooh). Put your put your. Put your hands up. Your hands up. Put your hands up."

"Hi. I'm Luffy." Luffy said with a grin as he placed his forehead against Whitey's, being careful not to knock her Captain's hat off of her head.

"Whitey. Everyone calls me the Ice Witch." Whitey said back with a rare warm smile on her face.

"They can call you Ice Witch. I wanna call you something else." Luffy said looking surprisingly serious for once as he stared into her eyes.

"Oh? And what will you call me?" Whitey asked raising an eyebrow curious.

"Shishishi. I'll call you mine. Because you are." Luffy said and he grabbed her chin with one hand and stared at her with a grin on his face even as his hat shaded the top of his face from view of those around him.

"I am?" Whitey asked her eyes widening and her cheeks flushing a bit as she stared at him, he looked so serious and dangerous and more sexy than cute with that darkly possessive look on his face.

"Mine." Luffy said before claiming her lips, she made a noise like a hum and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"LOVE RIVAL!" A certain warlord howled, earning a few looks of disbelief and dropped jaws from those who paid her any attention.

"Well now. We can finish our bonding in a little while. I think we need to save our favorite idiot brother first so that he can be there for the wedding yes?" Whitey asked her cheeks flushed and her breathing a bit short as they pulled away from each other, neither of them hearing Hancock.

"Oh come on Sengoku! I'm just asking you to release him and delay it for a few weeks! Just as a wedding present for my cute lil grandson! We'll catch him again anyways." Garp was whining at Sengoku, earning snickers from quite a few people at the fact that he was pouting like a child.

"Garp…" Sengoku growled at his old friend. Surprisingly Tsuru was on Garps side this time.

"Well it's either we release him and have a chance of catching him again another day…or we deal with a newly mated couple storming our forces to save him. Last time the Marines got in the way of a freshly formed soul-bonded couple was when we captured Dark King Rayleigh and Roger and his mate met just before they stormed us." Tsuru pointed out calmly even though she was really bothered by the fact that she hadn't anticipated anyone meeting their mates in a war even though she probably should have.

The world watched Sengoku go pale at this, as in stark white pale, and then he quickly turned and released Ace's chains.

"Get out of here." Sengoku ordered to the dumbfounded Ace who needed no further prompting.

"LUFFY GET OVER HERE! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED A MATE!" Ace howled making his brother laugh while Whitey looked amused.

More than one Whitebeard pirate busted out laughing as Ace lunged towards his baby brother and his mate, being held back by Marco who looked amused.

"I forgot my new brother-in-law has a brother complex."


	12. Rubber Snake part 2

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Mama." Amande for once looked a bit nervous as she approached her mothers throne, causing the woman to look at her and laugh.

"Did Straw Hat squeal already Amande?" Big Mom asked with a laugh and earning a frown and shake of the head from her daughter.

"Then what brings you here?" Big Mom asked frowning now as she stared at her daughter who hid her face behind her hat.

"I…I've met him mama…I've met my soul-mate." Amande finally said after a moment and making her mothers head snap from the pastry she had been reaching for to her daughter in an instant.

"Everyone but Amande leave now!" Big Mom ordered and instantly the Chess Peacekeepers and Homies all left, as did the few of her siblings loitering around at the moment.

"Come here sweetheart and tell Mama about him." Big Mom's voice was a lot softer now as she patted her leg for her daughter to sit on her lap. No matter how old or strong her babies got they were still her babies and she was very protective of them, especially her daughters. She wasn't the best mother, she knew it and she admitted it, but when it came to things like Soul-mates she was certainly one of the best mothers to talk with their children about it.

"Mama…you hate him. I know as soon as the soul song was over that you'd probably deny that it ever happened." Amande said her voice soft and she wanted to go find comfort with her mother but right now…she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. Not with who her mate was.

"It's impossible to deny a soul bond, especially one with a song. Besides…haven't you learned by now that I dislike most people who are soul bonded to my children? I don't like having to give my babies away for good." Big Mom said smiling as she reached forward and picked her daughter up gently, hugging her lightly and knocking Amande's hat off but Amande didn't care about that at the moment as she buried her face in her mothers dress. She was a full grown woman yes…but she had also just had a life altering thing happen and she needed the comfort her mother only ever provided when there was no one around to see the feared Emperor's 'soft' side.

"Mama…my other half is Straw Hat." Amande finally whispered that out and winced slightly when she felt her mother stiffen. The large finger that had been softly stroking her hair and back had paused before Big Mom let out a heavy sigh and resumed comforting her daughter who relaxed a bit when she felt her mother relax.

"Then we should get him out of the cells and start planning your wedding shouldn't we? If he promises to behave and get his crew to behave tell him I'll give him back his cook after Puddings wedding. We'll have to alter the plans a bit but it's nothing we can't handle." Big Mom said causing Amande's eyes to widen a bit before she beamed brightly up at her mother, smiling brighter than she had since she was a child.

"Thank you mama." Amande said gratefully while Big Mom merely smiled and cuddled her daughter as much as she could without accidentally squishing her.

"Anything for one of my babies." Big Mom said smiling softly.

Two months later and Straw Hat Luffy was wearing a deep red and black suit as he stood at the alter waiting on his soon to be wife, having been labeled a Yonko after beating the crap out of Kaido with Amande right by his side.

After the fight and after he was done healing from it, the two of them had come back to Whole Cake Island for their wedding and right now the marines were probably panicking at the thought of two Yonko being in an alliance due to a Soul Bond.

Luffy had gotten the approval of all of his soon to be in laws the very first time he had attended a meal with them and had somehow made Amande laugh out loud. Anyone who could make their closed off and distant sister laugh, was someone who they would welcome to the family with open arms soul bond or no soul bond.

"Wow…I'd say you were beautiful…but that's an understatement." Luffy said wide eyed and grinning as Amande walked down to the alter in a blue and green wedding dress, although her sword was at her side like always. They were _pirates_ after all and none of them would put it past the marines to try and attack them during the wedding.

"Charmer." Amande said her cheeks a bit darker behind her veil as she stood at the alter with him, his legs having been stretched so that he was as tall as her now.

"Only for you." Luffy said cheerfully and making her cheeks go a slightly darker shade.

"Does that make him a Snake Charmer o-" Cracker's joke was cut off by Amande spinning around and slamming her sheathed sword into the top of his head, knocking him to the floor with a slew of curses leaving his mouth while Luffy laughed.

"I've…felt cold and distant…numb…to almost everything ever since I was little…when I met you though…being around you makes me feel…warm…happy. I feel warm not just on the outside but also on the inside with you around- and I swear that if I hear one joke about that I'm going to neuter the one responsible with the flat of my sword!" Amande began saying her vows before shooting a glare at her siblings, some of whom had started snickering at her chosen words to say.

"If it makes you feel better…I didn't know what love was until I met you! I thought it was some kind of sickness or something you eat, but then I met you and I realized what it was. To me…you're love because I love you so much!" Luffy said trying to calm her down a bit and instead making her blush slightly as she looked back at him.

"Romantic idiot." Amande said with a small heartfelt smile on her face.

"Your romantic idiot!" Luffy said cheerfully and making Amande's smile widen even though her blush deepened.

"Damn right you are." Amande said pulling Luffy into a kiss and causing the others to sweat drop.

"Well I guess this counts as the 'I do's. May I present Mr. and Mrs. Monkey!" The priest said causing there to be clapping, some cheers, and even a few wolf whistles from the audience.

"Wow…look at em go. It must've been at least two minutes now." Compote said with a whistle at how long the kiss was going on for. Most kisses at weddings for the family were just small swift pecks, this was a full on kiss that was now lasting three minutes.

"Shishishishi. That was fun." Luffy said when they finally separated at the five minute mark, him resting his forehead against hers.

"I agree, my Pirate King." Amande said knowing full well that her husband was going to be the king of pirates, she was able to tell that much from the fights against Kaido.

"Let's do it again, my Queen." Luffy said causing her to smile and blush a bit harder but move in for another kiss.

"Okay you two! Save it for the honeymoon." Cracker said laughing as he sprayed the two with champagne, causing Amande to _hiss_ as she chased after him with her sword.

"What's a honey moon?" Luffy asked curiously.

"You're going to find out. Sister Amande will have _fun_ teaching you all about married life." Smoothie said with a snicker, making Amande blush furiously and try to whack Smoothie with her sheathed sword.

"Who knows? I might get some grandchildren out of you two soon." Big Mom said with a laugh while Amande blushed furiously and looked at Luffy who was confused.

"What does a honey moon have to do with the mystery bird that delivers babies?" Luffy asked honestly confused and causing everyone to stop and stare at him for a full moment of silence. Then some of the guys started hooting in laughter.

"Oh Sister do you have your work cut out for you!" One laughed loudly while Amande blushed brightly and slipped over to Luffy's side again where he wrapped his arm around her without thinking about it.

"The look on his face when he finds out is going to be priceless!" Citron was laughing as well and Luffy smirked a bit as he leaned close to Amande so that only she could hear his next words.

"Think we should them that I'm just trolling the hell out of em now?" Luffy asked quietly making Amande look at him surprised for a moment, causing him to smile and wink at her, before she began giggling a bit.

"Let em believe that you're clueless and innocent for a while longer. More fun for us that way." Amande whispered back making him grin wider at her.

"She's trying to tell him already! Wait till you can give him a demonstration of the process sis." One of the ones further back called earning more laughter from everyone while Luffy blinked innocent eyes at him that did not fool Big Mom or the two oldest Charlotte siblings.

Amande was trying her best to hide her laughter from them all. Her husband was trolling them and they wouldn't know it for a while yet.

More than a few of the Charlottes with children of their own already or even those who were more prudish was blushing brightly and looking horrified at Luffy's next 'innocent' question.

"There's a process to summon the mystery baby bird? How does it work?"


	13. Rubber Snake ending

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Well if it isn't the Pirate King himself! What brings you to my island without your queen?" Big Mom asked not looking up from the snacks she was eating as Luffy entered the throne room with his 'Kings Coat' hanging off of his shoulders. It had been a year since Amande and Luffy had married, and he had become the pirate king just three months after the wedding.

"Oh Ama is here too. She just stopped to talk with Twig for a few minutes." Luffy said cheerfully as he looked at his mother in law who nodded slightly at that, smirking at his nickname for her eighth daughter Brulee.

Poor Brulee had looked so furious and embarrassed when Oven had called her a branch once and she had yelled that it was 'Twig damnitt!' in front of half the family. She had then tried to hurriedly correct herself but the damage had been done and she refused to talk to most of them for a month because of their teasing.

"So what brings you both to my islands? Going on a world tour after claiming the crown?" Big Mom asked making Luffy laugh a bit and shake his head.

"Well yes we're doing that too cause Nami still wants to map the entire world…but we stopped here first for a reason." Luffy said with a grin on his face.

"Oh?" Big Mom asked her curiosity piqued as she looked at the small King who grinned widely up at her.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you the news the minute we learned of it but Ama said you'd prefer if we showed up in person to tell you or well showed you at this point." Luffy said looking a bit sheepish at the end and making Big Mom look curious before Luffy's head snapped to the door and he quickly dashed over.

"Are you alright?" Luffy's voice was gentle and worried and protective as he spoke to his mate, helping her through the door and quickly taking the bag she had been carrying from her.

"Luffy I'm fine. I can carry the bag no problem." Amande said although she sounded fondly exasperated with Luffy's antics.

"Nope. Nothing heavy and nothing stressful." Luffy said cheerfully as he helped her walk closer towards her mothers throne while Big Mom was gaping at her daughter who was waddling more than walking at the moment and her hat was missing.

"Hi Mama. Guess what?" Amande asked smiling brightly up at her mother as they made it to the foot of her throne, her mother staring down at her daughter in shock.

"You've got more grandchildren on the way." Amande finished before her mother could get over her shock to say something, one Amande's hand rubbing over her swollen stomach while the other supported her back.

"Grandchildren?" Big Mom asked finally as she stared at her daughter who smiled wider and nodded.

"From what we can tell…there's at least two of them, maybe even three." Amande said softly and making Big Mom's shocked face turn into a wide beaming grin.

"This is wonderful news! When are you due?" Big Mom asked making Amande give a small shrug of her shoulders.

"Not for another month but according to Chopper and Robin and even Law, it's not uncommon for a woman to go into labor early when there's more than one baby involved." Amande said earning a nod from her mother.

"Yes every time I was having twins or more I ended up having them early. You two are staying here until those children are out in this world. You're too close to your due date for you to be on the seas." Big Mom said sternly and making Luffy laugh.

"Told you she'd want us to stay here." Luffy said with a grin towards his wife and mate who gave a small giggle as well.

"I never doubted that for a minute." Amande said smiling at her husband.

"Do you want to feel them kick mama? They're both very active." Amande said smiling back up at her mother who nodded her head and reached one finger down to gently place it on Amande's swollen stomach.

"Mamamama! They've got quite the kick. They're going to be as strong as both of their parents." Big Mom said with a laugh as she felt the flurry of kicks against her finger, they barely felt like mosquito bites thanks to her Iron Skin but that was still more than what she felt when most of her unborn grandchildren kicked her for the first time.

"Sister Amande!" Anana said beaming brightly as she rushed into the room, several other siblings close behind.

"Woah easy there half pint. Don't jump on her like that." Luffy said catching Anana when she tried to jump on Amande from behind, causing the pink haired girl to pout and try to stab him.

"You can't jump on me right now Anana. But I'm glad to see you to." Amande said smiling as she slowly turned around to face her siblings, making most of them jaw drop at the sight of her expanded midsection.

"You got fat." Anglais said wide eyed and making Luffy sigh when Amande's eyes filled with tears, much to her siblings horror.

"Ama don't listen to him. You know he doesn't mean it." Luffy quickly lengthened his legs and pulled his wife into his arms as he pressed kisses to her face.

"But I am fa-"

"No you're not fat. You're pregnant. There's a _huge_ difference there. You've got at least two little babies inside of your belly and they're going to be here soon. That's why your belly's so big and you know it. It doesn't mean you're fat." Luffy quickly tried to sooth his wife as he rubbed her stomach pointedly to remind of why her waist size had gone up.

"But now I'm hideous and-"

"Like hell you are! You're the most beautiful woman in the world." Luffy said sharply at his wife trying to cry that part out, making her look at him sharply in surprise.

"These babies don't make you hideous. Far from it. You've never looked more beautiful before. We created these little ones inside of you together and they're going to be beautiful and smart and all around perfect just like their mommy. You look absolutely radiant with _our_ children in your belly. Please…don't ever think you're anything less than perfect." Luffy said softly and making the tears stop as Amande blushed a bit and buried her head into his shoulder.

"Okay." Amande said after a moment, making Luffy grin at her.

"And Luffy?" Amande asked after she pulled away from her husband a bit, making him look at her.

"You might want to get me to the infirmary and go find Chopper." Amande's face was a bit paler now and the front of her dress became soaked, causing her siblings to back up a step or two. The males looked horrified and the women just winced in sympathy.

"I told you that you were too close to your due date to go back out onto the seas." Big Mom said while Luffy looked panicked as he quickly scooped Amande up into his arms bridal style.

"Come on! We can use the mirrors to get to the infirmary faster!" Brulee said sticking her hand through one of the mirrors nearby to open the gateway.

"Thanks Twig!" Luffy said rushing in immediately and causing Brulee to scowl but not say anything when her older sister let out a whimper of pain.

"Chopper! Robin! It's time!" Luffy shouted as soon as Brulee let them out at the infirmary, causing the two to jump and quickly go about getting Amande to a bed and set up for the children.

Six hours later and all of the Charlottes were outside of the infirmary listening to their sister scream, each one either wincing with each scream or looking sympathetic. The females looked sympathetic to the pain their sister was going through, the males looked sympathetic and horrified at the threats she was screaming at her husband. Finally though the screams stopped, causing all of them to look at the door alarmed as Chopper and Robin came out with relieved smiles on their faces.

"Mother and children are all okay." Robin said making a few of them let out relieved breaths at that.

"Big Mom, Amande wants you to come see the three little ones first." Chopper said making the grinning elderly woman duck into the room eagerly.

"Mama." Amande said tiredly as she smiled up at her mother, two bundled up pink blankets in her arms while Luffy was by her side holding a little blue blanket.

"How are you doing sweetheart?" Big Mom asked making sure to keep her voice soft and low to keep from making the children cry.

"Sweaty and exhausted, but I'm very happy mama. Come meet your grandchildren." Amande said making Big Mom step a little closer and then sit on the floor to be within easier reach of her grandchildren and exhausted daughter.

"The boy is the youngest one, his name is Ace." Luffy said stepping closer to show a small boy with a tuft of dark fuzz on his head and Amande's blue-green eyes, he didn't have a snake neck although he did seem to have Amande's fangs.

"These two are Linlin and Caramel, if you don't mind." Amande said motioning with her head towards the two babies in her arms, one who had a tuft of dark blue fuzz on her head and the other who had a light shade of blue fuzz. Both of them were snake-necks and had adorable little fangs.

"I'd be honored. Which one is which?" Big Mom asked blinking back tears. None of her children had ever named their kids after her before, or after the woman she called mother.

"This little one has Luffy's eyes…she's Caramel the oldest." Amande said nuzzling the darker haired girl in her left arm before turning and nuzzling the middle child.

"And this little one is Linlin." Amande finished the introduction as she smiled down at her babies.

"Hello there little ones. I'm your grandmother." Big Mom said quietly as she gently reached a finger out and barely touched their heads. She didn't want to risk hurting them by using too much force by accident or because she wasn't able to control her monstrous strength.

"Three on the first go? Not bad sister." Compote said as the other siblings slowly started to trickle in along with Luffy's crew.

"Hey there little princesses, little prince. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all." Sanji said smiling at Ace first and then at the two little girls in Amande's arms, both of them began crying almost immediately.

"Ero-cook you scared the kids!" Zoro snarled as he yanked the blond chef away from the babies who Amande and Luffy were hurriedly trying to sooth.

"They're probably just hungry! If they saw your ugly mug they'd really be scared Marimo!" Sanji snarled back at the swordsman who immediately had his swords in hand and mouth.

"Wait you idiots don't!" Chopper began to stop the two but Sanji's leg was already on fire as he leapt at the Marimo.

WHAM!

WHAM!

The babies began giving a giggling gurgling sound as Luffy laughed loudly when Nami slammed her fists into Zoro and Sanji's heads, knocking them both out in one blow.

"Idiots. Fighting like that around newborn babies and someone who's clearly exhausted." Nami said scowling and not seeing the looks of shock and disbelief she was getting from the Big Mom pirates.

"Everyone out. You can meet the babies tomorrow. Amande needs her rest." Big Mom began shooing her children out the door earning a few protests from them but they left quickly.

"I told you they'd be perfect and beautiful just like you." Luffy whispered as he kissed Amande's forehead, quickly settling his now dozing children into the basinet that Robin had thoughtfully brought to them.

"I almost can't wait for the next few to join us." Amande said leaning into the pillows as Luffy slid into bed with her, letting her rest against his chest which was her favorite spot to sleep.

"Next few?" Luffy questioned curiously.

"I'm a Charlotte dear. Do you really think I'd stop at just three? They're enough for now but in a few years…" Amande trailed off making Luffy smile at her and laugh quietly.

"We'll have as many as you want and we'll love them all." Luffy agreed before he kissed her head again and held her so that she couldn't move around too much.

"Now rest. You've more than earned it." Luffy said making Amande give a tired smile and begin to close her eyes.

"I love you my king." Amande said earning another kiss from her husband.

"I love you my queen and you too my little prince and princesses."


	14. Soul of Rubber 2

**1 Piece SOUL SONGs**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"This is so weird, our newest dad is the same age if not younger than some of our kids and grandkids." Compote said shaking her head in disbelief and earning an agreeing hum from her siblings nearby as they watched their new dad goof off in an attempt to make their mother laugh, and he was succeeding. Big Mom was laughing at her mate's antics, and even some of the younger children were giggling as well.

"So if you're great-grannies mate… does that make you great-grandpa?" Jordan, Amande's four year old grandson, asked tugging on Luffy's pants and being swung up into his arms. Amande tensed and she had a hand on the hilt of her blade as she watched her new father-in-law interact with her eldest grandchild.

"If that's what you want to call me but I don't know what great-grandpa's do except for training you. I don't want to give you the training my gramps gave me so…hm… do you know how to throw a punch yet?" Luffy asked grinning at Jordan who beamed brightly up at him and shook his partial snake-neck and head in the negative.

"Okay little man. Watch what I do." Luffy said setting the boy down and getting into a stance. Jordan blinked but smiled, showing his missing tooth, as he copied the stance.

"Good for your first time. Move this a little." Luffy gently nudged the boys feet a little further apart before getting into the stance again.

"Now watch. Don't put your thumb in your fist. Then you kind of pull your arm back like this." Luffy showed the boy how to form a proper fist so that he wouldn't break anything.

"Then punch!" Luffy said giving a punch and causing a few siblings to look surprised at the force behind the obviously casual punch.

"Punch!" Jordan cheered as he mimicked the motion and punched the air.

"There you go. Now you know how to throw a good punch. Soon you'll learn how to throw a punch with your other fist and be able to beat up any fighting monkeys that you have to fight." Luffy said brightly as he threw a few mere punches, causing Jordan to laugh as he mimicked the few punches as well.

"Fighting monkeys?" Compote was the one to ask, making Luffy nod his head.

"Yeah we had lots of fighting monkeys in the woods on my island. Gramps made me fight them when I turned three." Luffy said pulling a face at that and making a few of the mothers and grandmothers in the room stiffen slightly at that. A three year old fighting in the woods against wild beasts?

"No wonder you're so strong, of course I'd never have a weak mate. How would you be able to protect me and the kids if you were weak?" Linlin asked smiling at her mate who looked at her confused.

"Why would I have to protect you? You're strong enough to protect yourself." Luffy said looking at Linlin strangely and making her pause for a second.

"You won't make me stay out of the fights or stay home with children?" Linlin asked her voice a bit weird as she stared at Luffy who frowned.

"Why would I do that? You're a pirate, you belong on the seas. You're strong so you can fight if you want to. I'd only be here to help you if you need it." Luffy said looking confused about the, in his mind, stupid questions.

"You don't think that as a woman I shouldn't be a pirate?" Linlin asked staring at Luffy who still looked confused.

"What's being a woman got anything to do with it? A pirate is a pirate no matter what gender they are. A woman is just as strong, if not stronger, than a man. Dadan is the leader of the mountain bandits back home and she's a woman. Vivi's going to be Queen of Alabasta one day and she's a pirate. Viola was a pirate forced into being on Doflamingo's crew but she's going to be queen of Dressarosa one day. Grandma is a Vice-Admiral in the marines and she's really strong. Shakky is really strong and she was a pirate for a long time according to Rayleigh. They're girls but they're really strong!" Luffy said listing a few examples that he could think of immediately.

"They're all strong and Shakky, Vivi, and Viola are pirates. You met Nami too. She's a pirate and really strong. Robin's on our crew as well and she's really strong." Luffy said listing the two examples on his crew and making Linlin's eyes narrow.

"Oh? Two women on your crew?" Linlin asked making Luffy look nod his head.

"Yeah and while Nami's mean, she can be really nice sometimes. Robin is nice to me though, she doesn't hit me like Nami does and when her flowers open up all pretty she likes to put em in my hair." Luffy said, happy to talk about his crew but pausing when he sensed something in Linlin.

"You shouldn't be upset though. They're nice and they're my nakama…but they aren't you." Luffy said launching up to Linlin's shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"How'd you know?" Linlin asked making Luffy grin at her.

"I can sense emotions! Emp…athy? I think that's what Chopper called it." Luffy said pulling a face as he tried to think about what it was called.

"Impressive." Linlin said before glancing at Luffy and smiling as she lightly kissed him, leaving a large lipstick print on his cheek… and part of his forehead and neck.

"Love you too." Luffy said grinning up at her and making her blush as pink as her hair.

"You can't say that so casually jerk." Linlin said looking embarrassed as she avoided looking at anyone.

Her children were amused at how much of a Tsundere she was with her mate.

Luffy wasn't bothered as he just laughed.

"Sorry but it's true!"


End file.
